Wally
Wally is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Retired Loves: Anchovies Hates: Computers Wally is one of Papa Louie's original customers. He quietly lives in an apartment above Papa's Pizzeria. Wally's all time favorite topping is Anchovies. If he could, Wally would order a double anchovy burger in Papa's Burgeria. For now, he will have to stick with pizzas to get his fishy fix. Appearance Wally is an elderly man with light skin, light gray hair in each side, wears a pair of brown eyeglasses, a red shirt with a brown vest with light-colored triangles, blue pants, and brown shoes with brown laces and soles. Clean-Up His bald spots are lighter and his hair is whiter. His vest and pants are also improved in details. Styles Style B Wally wears a blue fishing hat tied in a dark lace and a small fish logo in the middle, orange shirt, khaki brown vest with pockets and black buttons, brown pants, and gray shoes with brown soles and blue laces. Style H Wally wears a white toga, a golden laurel crown, and red sash during Neptune's Feast. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies (all) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayo *Lettuce *Onion *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 Teriyaki Shrimps (all) *4 Calypso Shrimps (all) *8 Celeries (all) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **3 Gummy Krakens *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Kraken **Marshmallow **Gummy Kraken Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *7 Shrimps *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Al-Dente Crab Mezelune *Venetian Vongole *4 Shrimps *5 Anchovies *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Blueberry Round with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Regular French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Starlight Icing **Powsicle Drizzle *Blueberry Star with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Regular French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Teriyaki Shrimp *4 Calypso Shrimp *8 Celery *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Anchovies *Regular Bake *9 Slices (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Havarti Cheese *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Corned Beef Holiday (Christmas) *Sourdough Bread with Havarti Cheese *Corned Beef *Sauteed Onions *Corned Beef *Cranberry Chutney *Light *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Ranch **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Pineapple *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Paper Umbrella Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Pineapple *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Lemonade Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Paper Umbrella Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Vented Crust *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Inner Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Vented Crust *Rocket Whip (Outer Ring) *Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) *8 White Chocolate Stars (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Easter) *Soft Taco with Battered Perch *Blackberry Remoulade *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Salmon *Saba *Teriyaki Sauce *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Rainbow Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Salmon **Rainbow Yokan *Saba *Teriyaki Sauce *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Easter) *Soft Taco with Battered Perch *Blackberry Remoulade *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry Waffle *Toasted Coconut *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Toasted Coconut *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Provolone Cheese *8 Anchovies (all) *4 Smoked Salmon (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Crispy Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Provolone Cheese *8 Anchovies (all) *4 Ricotta Balls (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Comet Con) *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Relish *Space Ration ZX85 *Mayo *Pulsar Pesto *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun * Relish * Pineapple Relish * Mayo * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Groovstock) * Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun * Relish * Kale * Mayo * Karmic Korma Sauce * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Small Kettle Corn Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 21 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 57 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 43 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 27 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 10 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Drink Station, Coffee, Decaf, Cream, and Sugar. *In Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Mayo. *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Shrimp. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Gummy Kraken. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Neptune's Feast and Crab Mezzelune. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Starlight Icing. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! and Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Anchovies. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Corned Beef. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Blueberry Filling. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Blueberry Mix. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Blueberry Mix. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Gino Romano but lost to Marty in the second round of the Pepperoni Division. *2012: He earned more votes than Hugo in the first round but lost to Robby in the finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Jalapeño Division with Mary. *2013: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Fizzo Division. *2014: He earned more votes than Cletus in the first round but lost to Johnny in the finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Keylime Division with Shannon. *2015: He lost to Matt in the first round of the Wasabi Division. *2016: He lost to Johnny in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Olivia in the Peach Division. *2017: He lost to Allan in the second round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Sue in the Iyokan Division. Trivia *Wally is the first Papa Louie character to have a Flipdeck. *He likes seafoods such as Anchovies and Shrimp. He also appears to like Blueberries, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He is the only customer to be unlocked with more than four items (Papa's Pancakeria). *He is the only customer in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! to order a single topping on a pizza, namely Anchovies. *He is no longer unlocked on Rank 15 starting Papa's Cupcakeria. **Therefore, Wally is the only customer to keep a consistent rank to unlock him until Papa's Cupcakeria. *Since his hat covers them, he appears to have no eyebrows when wearing his Style B outfit. Order Tickets Wally Pizzeria.png|Wally's Pizzeria order Wallyy.png|Wally's Burgeria order Wally Papa's Taco Mia!.jpg|Wally's Taco Mia! order wally freez.jpg|Wally's Freezeria order Wally's Pancakeria Order.png|Wally's Pancakeria order Wally burger.png|Wally's Burgeria HD order Wally Papa's Wingeria.jpg|Wally's Wingeria order Wally mayo.png|Wally's Hot Doggeria order Wally BTG.png|Wally's Burgeria To Go! order Wally Pirate.png|Wally's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Wally Cup.png|Wally's Cupcakeria regular order Wally Powsicle.png|Wally's Freezeria HD order Wally Neptune.png|Wally's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Papa's Pastaria Wally (Regular).png|Wally's Pastaria regular order Wally FTG.png|Wally's Freezeria To Go! order Wally Star.png|Wally's Donuteria order during Starlight Jubilee Wally regular.png|Wally's Donuteria regular order Wally WHD.png|Wally's Wingeria HD order Wally Pizzeria to go.png|Wally's Pizzeria To Go! order Wally's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Wally's Cheeseria order during Christmas Wally Cheeseria.png|Wally's Cheeseria regular order Wally Summer CTG.png|Wally's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau wallycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Wally's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Wally Summer.png|Wally's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Wally CHD.png|Wally's Cupcakeria HD regular order Wally Starlight.png|Wally's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Wally Bakeria.png|Wally's Bakeria regular order Wally's Taco Mia order during Easter.png|Wally's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Wally THD.png|Wally's Taco Mia HD regular order Wallysushih.PNG|Wally's Sushiria order during New Year Wallysushi.PNG|Wally's Sushiria regular order Wally TMTG (Holiday).png|Wally's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Wally (Regular).png|Wally's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Wally (Holiday).png|Wally's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Wally (Regular).png|Wally's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1234.JPG|Wally's Pizzeria HD order during Valentine's Day IMG 1233.JPG|Wally's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Wally (Holiday).png|Wally's Hot Doggeria HD order during Comet Con Hot Doggeria HD Wally (Regular).png|Wally's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Wally (Holiday).png|Wally's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Wally (Regular).png|Wally's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Wally's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Wally's Full Scooperia Regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-13 at 9.08.46 PM.png|Wally's Scooperia Order during Starlight Jubilee Gallery WallyBCU.png|Wally's old look Wallysmiling.jpg Wally (Taco Mia).png 19.jpg AngryWally.jpg Wally Perfect.png|Perfect! Mayonnaise - Taco Mia Version.png Wally perfect.png Hate.PNG Wally Photo A.jpg O points from wally.jpg Wally get Burgerzilla.jpg NEW WALLY WITH CUPCAKES.jpg Wall and Johnny's orders cooking.jpg WALLY FINISHING TELLING ME HIS ORDER.jpg O.jpg mitchandwally.png Wally Perfect Order Cupcakeria.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.47.49 PM.png Mitch and Wally.png|Wally and Mitch in Papa's Pizzeria Poor Wally.png Perfect Breakfast for Wally.png wallygreek.png Perfect Pasta for Wally.png Growwws.jpg (Pastaria) Wally as a star customer during Neptune's Feast.png Angry Wally HD.jpg Patty Glitch.png Wally HD 1.jpg Wallyperfect.png|Wally with his perfect shrimp in Papa's Wingeria! Grandfather and grandson.png|Wally and his Grandson waiting in Burgeria Wally Taco Mia Perfect.png|Wally goes Gold Star with his perfect taco! (Donuteria) Wally before star customer.png Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.19.02 PM.png|Neptune Wally from Papa's Pastaria! Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.18.14 PM.png Papa's Donuteria - Wally in Hallway Hunt.png Untitled (Time 0 01 18;28).png Wally Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Wally enjoys another perfect cupcake! Wally Pancakeria Perfect.png|Wally enjoys some perfect pancakes! Everybody.jpg how is this possible... beef buster....png|Beef Buster... Wally clean.jpg Customer section.jpg Wally - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Wally in Papa's Bakeria 1464621542344.jpg wall and handyman.png|Dining with his handyman, Wally is excited to eat at the dark! Screenshot (44).png|A perfect pie for Wally! Wally and Cletus edited.jpg|Wally + Cletus = Best Buddies angry wally.PNG angry wally 2.PNG Friendly Fill-up.png|Friendly Fill-up with Wally and Maggie Angry Wally (Cleaned) (B).PNG wally meh.jpg IMG 0916.JPG|"My dear grandson, thanks for serving me a perfect taco today!" IMG 1067.JPG Pizzeriahd skyscraper.jpg fail 3.PNG IMG 0851.PNG Wheels wally.gif St. Paddy's Day 2018.png|Wally catches a gold fish. wallyperfectpasta.png|Wally's perfect pasta. Screenshot 20180628-204544.png Wally Neptune Feast.png|Updated version of Wally's Neptune Feast Outfit IMG 5214.JPG|Wally in the background IMG_0291.PNG IMG_0464.PNG IMG_0425.PNG IMG_0669.PNG|"Add Cajun Shrimp to Wally's order." IMG_0666.PNG IMG_0950.PNG IMG_1034.PNG Wally Not Pleased.png Fan Art Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Wally Mirajane.jpg Spoderwally.png Flipline - Wally.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Wally no:Wally Category:W Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks